


Two Sleeps

by SugdenLovesDingle



Series: Robron summer of love [1]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Family Fluff, M/M, Worried Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 08:51:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19225789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugdenLovesDingle/pseuds/SugdenLovesDingle
Summary: Seb goes for a sleepover





	Two Sleeps

**Author's Note:**

> written for the robron summer of love over on tumblr
> 
> and very much ignores reality - nobody leaves!

“Be good for your auntie Nicola and uncle Jimmy, ok Seb?” Robert said as he crouched down in front of him while Aaron handed Jimmy their son’s overnight bag.

The little boy nodded.

“We’ll be back Sunday night. That’s two sleeps alright?” Aaron reminded him.

“And if you get homesick, just tell auntie Nicola or uncle Jimmy. Nana Chas and grandma Diane are only down the road and so is auntie Vic. And auntie Liv is at home. You can always go home if you want.” Robert added.

“I know daddy.” Seb said, impatient. “Can I go play with Carl now?” He asked Nicola.

“Sure. He’s upstairs in his room.”

“Hold on a minute. Don’t we get a kiss goodbye?” Aaron asked, grabbing the back of Seb’s hoodie to gently pull him back to him.

Seb sighed but gave both his parents a hug and kiss goodbye.

“Can I go see Carl now?”

“Yeah, go on.” Aaron said and smiled as he watched Seb run into Victoria cottage and up the stairs to Carl’s room.

Somehow, somewhere down the line, Carl had become Seb’s hero and best friend - after Isaac. And with Isaac out of town with his parents to visit his nan, Seb had practically begged Robert and Aaron to let him stay with the Kings when they went away for their anniversary weekend.

They’d reluctantly agreed.

It wasn’t his first sleepover but it was the first where they weren’t down the road to come pick him up at the first sign of trouble.

“They’ll be fine.” Jimmy assured them, picking up on their worries. “We’ve got chips and dinosaur nuggets for tea.”

“Yeah, yeah of course. He’ll love those. He’s still dino mad, just like his dad.” Robert said, nodding at Aaron.

Seb would be turning four next month but being called his dad still made Aaron smile.

“Alright, we best get going or they’ll give away our room.” Aaron said, grabbing his car keys. “We’ll call tomorrow.”

“Sure, no problem. Enjoy your weekend.” Jimmy said, attempting to close the door but his wife and Robert were still standing in the doorway, no intention of moving.

“Rob, come on.”

“Make sure he eats some veg too alright? He can’t live on chips alone. He knows he’s supposed to eat healthy food too. And make sure he eats everything that’s on his plate. He’s a picky eater. Don’t give him pudding before he’s finished his tea.”

“I have raised three children, Robert.” Nicola told him. “I think we’ll manage.”

“And his giraffe is in his bag. And his teddy.” Robert said and turned to Aaron. “You did pack his teddy right?”

“Of course. Now come on, let’s go.” Aaron said, grabbing Robert’s hand and giving it a squeeze. “He’ll be fine. Everyone is looking out for him and Manchester isn’t that far. We’ll be home in no time.”

“Exactly. Listen to your husband. Go enjoy your dirty weekend away, while I look after your kid.” Nicola said with a grin. “You owe me. You can have our three when Jimmy and I want a weekend of peace and quiet.”

“All three? No. We’ll take Carl. One of ours for one of yours. Fair is fair.” Robert said, making Aaron roll his eyes at his husband.

“You only have one.”

“For now.”

“Well if we don’t hurry up she’ll be here before we’ve even left.” Aaron cut in.

“We’ll talk about this when we get back.” Robert told Nicola but followed his husband to the car.

“Sure.” Nicola laughed. “Bye Robert, bye Aaron.”

“Bye lads, have a good weekend.” Jimmy called out and closed the door.

“I’ll drive.” Aaron said as Robert walked up to the driver’s side of the car. “So you can have a little cry about our baby growing up too fast.” He teased and kissed his husband before getting in the car.

“Shut up.” Robert muttered more to himself than to Aaron and moved to get in the car but stopped when he heard a familiar voice call out “Daddy”.

Both Seb and Carl were waving at them from one of the upstairs bedroom windows of the King’s house.

“Bye daddies!” Seb yelled and Robert smiled and waved back at him as Aaron sounded the horn and stuck his arm out the window to wave at the boys.

”Bye Sebby, see you Sunday!”

Robert got into the car and leaned back in his seat after clicking his seatbelt in place.

“Ready?” Aaron asked.

“As I’ll ever be.” Robert sighed. “If I’m this bad with Seb, how am I going to cope with a newborn?”

“You’ll be fine. We’ll be fine.” Aaron said, squeezing Robert’s knee. “We’ll have each other… and the rest of our crazy family.” He added and they both laughed.

“I can’t wait until she’s here.” Robert admitted, a smile spreading over his face.

“Me too. Let’s call Natalie tomorrow too. See how she’s doing.”

Robert nodded and leaned over the gear stick to kiss Aaron.

“I love you. Meeting you is the best thing that ever happened to me, you know that?”

“I know. Me too. I love you too.” Aaron said and leaned in for another kiss before starting the engine. “Now let’s go. I have plans for us that definitely don’t involve kids or our family.” He grinned and drove away.


End file.
